A Repaired Family
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: Is it really too late to make amends with family that doesn't even know about you? Or to finally accept the sweet forbidden love that their parents had that made you open your eyes? This little one-shot might say that it's never too late to make things right. Takes place in the Season 7 episode, "The Perfect Pear".


A Repaired Family

 **A/N: This is my first official one-shot! Hopefully, it will be good, even if it was be a little short for some people.**

 **First off, a little background info. This takes place in the Season 7 episode "The Perfect Pear", and when I first saw it, it got me thinking something. I wondered how did Grand Pear know about the Apple siblings in the first place, and what made him come back to Ponyville? Then, this idea came up.**

 **So, I hope y'all enjoy it. And action!**

Grand Pear had just returned from his work, working at his warehouse in Vanhoover. When he sat down at his comfy pear green armrest in his room, his eyes turned to one of the drawers nearby. For some reason, he felt like opening the dusty drawer.

When he did, he saw an old photo and a letter that was addressed to him from about 10 years ago. He picked up the photo and saw a younger version of himself and a much younger mare with a peach coat, teal green eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and a curly orange mane tied into a side ponytail over her shoulder.

Grand Pear felt tears coming to his eyes. His daughter, Pear Butter. Why did he leave her behind? Because he was angry that she fell in love with one of the enemy; Bright Macintosh, the son of that old crab apple. Now, he wished that he could have at least respected her decision, or at least stayed with her.

He put away the picture and turned to the letter. The top was torn. No matter how many times he had read it, it still makes him cry. He took it out, opened it, and began to read it again.

 _Dear Grand Pear, this is Mayor Mare of Ponyville. I don't care if you are still angry about what happened years past, this is something you must know._

 _I write to you concerning your daughter, Pear Butter. I bring you saddening news. Unfortunately, Buttercup and her husband, Bright Macintosh, are gone. Forever._

 _I invite you to at least give your condolences for this tragic event, and to meet your grandchildren._

 _Your daughter bore three wonderful children. The eldest is Big Macintosh. The middle child is Applejack. And just a couple of months ago, Pear Butter and Bright Mac welcomed the youngest, Apple Bloom. They know nothing of you, so, if you want to, please come back. And, I'm sorry for this loss._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Mayor Mare_

Grand Pear put away the letter and back in the drawer. It had been 10 years since he had been to Ponyville. The mayor was right. It was time to put the past behind. It has been far too long. Hopefully, not too long to make things right with his grandchildren.

* * *

A few days later, Grand Pear moved back to Ponyville and settled a small stand to sell his pear jams. As soon as he did, a crowd of ponies gathered around. Soon enough, a young filly had squeezed through the crowd to see what was going on.

He instantly knew who the filly was. It was pretty obvious that she took after her father. She had the same apple red mane, which was tied back with a pink bow, and the same pale yellow coat. Her eyes, though, they were the same hazel eyes as her granny.

Grand Pear grabbed a knife and spread some pear jam on a biscuit and handed it to her. She took it. "Thank you." She said. "You must be new. I'm Apple Bloom."

"I'm Grand Pear." He introduced himself to the young filly.

"Welcome to Ponyville." Apple Bloom greeted.

"You mean welcome back to Ponyville." One of the stallions next to her corrected and began to explain. "Grand Pear was originally from here before he opened his famous pear jam store in Vanhoover."

"Really? Why'd you move back?" Apple Bloom asked.

Grand Pear froze for a second. He couldn't explain right now that he came back to connect with her, his youngest granddaughter, and her older siblings if she doesn't even know who he was. "I, um, well I needed a change of pace." He smiled to her, hoping that he didn't sound nervous.

"Huh." Apple Bloom looked down at the biscuit he gave her and took a bite. "This is delicious!" She exclaimed as she finished it. "I can't believe I've gone my whole life without ever havin' this!"

"Glad you like it." Grand Pear said. _She definitely has good taste._ He thought to himself.

Apple Bloom pointed to one of the jam jars. "How much?" She asked.

Grand Pear gently pushed the jar towards her. "Naw." He said.

"Wow!" Apple Bloom said with a big smile. "Thanks, Mr. Grand Pear, sir!" She took the jar and placed in her saddle bag. "It was real nice meeting you!" She then went on her way.

Grand Pear looked fondly at the young filly. She was so sweet, just like her mother. He then turned his attention to the other customers gathered around.

* * *

He didn't see her or the other two at all the next day. But at sunset, he had just finished closing up the pear stall when he heard a familiar voice.

"'Scuse me. Grand Pear?"

He turned around and saw Apple Bloom with two older ponies; a stallion and a mare. They must be Big Macintosh and Applejack.

The stallion was strong, like his father. He had his green eyes, his red color for his coat, and his mother's orange mane and freckles. But underneath that quiet and tough outside, Grand Pear knew that there was a strong heart that cares for his family.

The young mare definitely inherited her natural beauty from her mother. She had her orange color for her coat, her freckles on her cheeks, her father's blonde color for her mane, which was tied into a ponytail over her shoulder, and his emerald green eyes. On her head was her father's Stetson hat. He had a feeling that in that pretty flower, there was an independent, caring spirit and an honest heart.

"I'm Applejack. And this here's Big Macintosh." The mare introduced. "But, you already know who we are, don't ya?"

Grand Pear looked down with regret. "Sure do." He admitted sadly.

"Did you really move to Ponyville just for a change of pace?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No." He said, tears starting to build up. He then saw tears welling up in the hazel eyes of the young filly.

"Then, you came here 'cause you're sorry and you want to get to know us, too?"

Seeing that they uncovered the real reason why he came back, the tears came running down as he began to apologize. "I'm... so sorry. I-I was just so angry, and, but I-I'd never-" He was cut off by Apple Bloom coming forward and wrapping her front hooves around him in a comforting hug.

"It's in the past, Grand Pear." She said. Applejack and Big Mac joined their sister in the hug. "Oh! Can I call you Grand Pear-Pear?" She asked with a smile.

Grand Pear chuckled. "Sure can." He said.

* * *

He followed his grandchildren back to Sweet Apple Acres. There, he saw Granny Smith feeding some chickens, looking elderly but still strong, just like him.

"Now, where did y'all get to?" She asked the Apple siblings. "Ain't seen hide or hair of yous all day!"

"We've been all over." Applejack said. "Learning about our parents."

Granny froze. "Oh, y-you have?"

AJ came up to her. "And our grandfather."

The three Apple siblings then revealed Grand Pear. Granny glared at him.

"So, you're back, huh?" She asked suspiciously. The three sibling watched with anticipation, hoping it wouldn't go bad.

"Sure am." Grand Pear said before looking down at the ground. "Never should've left."

Apple Bloom placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Finding you and learning about Mom and Dad, I feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing."

Applejack turned to him. "Hearing their story makes me feel closer to them somehow." She said with a small smile.

Granny Smith came up to her with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "I should've told you all about 'em sooner." She came up to Grand Pear.

"And I should've been here." He added. "I can't believe I let a silly feud keep me from my family."

AJ came over to her grandfather. "Nothing's keeping ya from us now. Let's not miss anything else."

"Applejack's right." Granny Smith said. She turned to Grand Pear. "Welcome back, you prickly old pear."

Grand Pear chuckled at the nickname she used to call him. "Thanks, you old crab apple."

Apple Bloom came over to the three of them along with Big Mac. "Now that we're all together, there's something we want to show you. Mom and Dad left us something to remember them by. Come on!"

* * *

The Apple siblings led both of their grandparents over to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. There, they were met with a most amazing sight. A pear tree and an apple tree were growing side by side, then they were intertwined in the shape of a heart.

Both of the grandparents had tears in their eyes. "It's beautiful." Granny Smith said.

Grand Pear was deeply amazed at this. He recognized this place, the place where he and Granny discovered Bright Mac and Pear Butter's secret wedding. "It's... impossible." He breathed.

Everyone gathered in front of the intertwined trees. "If anything's gonna make it through, it's apples and pears." Applejack proclaimed.

The now complete family gathered even closer together as they stared at one of the results of true love; a love that turned life-long rivals into an even stronger family.

* * *

 **A/N: I have spent two days working on this one-shot. I hope it was worth it, though.**

 **And I speak from personal experience, if you let anger blind you from what is truly important for a long time, you miss out on so much. However, it's also never too late to make things right again. If you ever have one of those chances, jump on it.**

 **On a less deeper note, I have an announcement. I plan to do a six-part series surrounding a future one-shot I will be releasing soon. When exactly, I don't know. But, keep an eye out for it.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Please leave a review about what you guys think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
